This invention relates to a parameter editing function for controlling a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, particularly a semiconductor exposure apparatus that prints circuit patterns on a wafer.
Control parameters in an exposure apparatus used in a semiconductor manufacturing (exposure) process generally are edited using the console (a computer for a man-machine interface) of the apparatus.
In recent years, however, the number of control parameters used has increased sharply as semiconductors become increasingly minute. There has also been an increase in the number of semiconductors and in the number of control parameter sets retained by the apparatus. As a consequence, general-purpose computers other than computers employed in semiconductor manufacture have begun to be used to edit and manage exposure parameters and, when required, to distribute the necessary parameters to the necessary exposure apparatus.
In addition, instead of relying upon human intervention, exposure parameter editing per se has begun to be performed automatically by computer having a data linkage with CAD or the like for reticle creation.
However, the parameters of a semiconductor exposure apparatus include parameters such as focus and alignment parameters that differ depending upon the apparatus model. The reason for this is that the type of resist, the manner in which it is applied and the condition of the wafer underlying the resist differ depending upon the wafer process and the kind of wafer, and the mechanisms for detecting focus values and alignment marks accurately under these multifarious conditions are contrived and modified depending upon the particular model.
Stepper parameters consist of the following types, by way of example:
1. layout data stipulating wafer size, step size and the like;
2. reticle data, namely information on the reticle used; and
3. process data necessary for actual exposure, such as amount of exposure, focus value, positions of alignment marks, detection conditions, etc.
The term xe2x80x9cjob parameterxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cjobxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a set of these parameters collected together for use in controlling an exposure apparatus.
Since the layout data stipulates wafer size, shot size and number of shots, etc., the data generally differs depending upon the type of semiconductor product, especially in the case of memories, and often the process steps for the same types of semiconductor products are almost the same.
The process data is a parameter that is dependent upon the semiconductor manufacturing process. However, there are also parameters decided not only by the semiconductor manufacturing process but also by the combination of manufacturing process and system configuration of the exposure apparatus. For example, focus detection mode, alignment mode and alignment mark illumination conditions are applicable to such parameters.
Accordingly, many of the parameters required for an apparatus of Model A will not be necessary in a situation where an apparatus of Model B is used.
This means that when editing a job parameter (a job), it is necessary to specify beforehand which parameters are for which model apparatus.
At a semiconductor plant possessing apparatus of a number of models, therefore, the models may differ even though the exposure parameters may resemble one another. If the models differ, all parameters necessary as a job parameter must be edited for the models that differ. The number of times such an editing operation is performed is the same when done manually by a human being and when done automatically by the aforementioned computer.
In parameter management also, it is necessary that all parameters be retained for each model in regard to one job parameter set.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of editing parameters of a semiconductor exposure apparatus, as well as a method of manufacturing a device, in which operability of parameter editing and management, ease of maintenance and the ability to use a job parameter among various models of apparatus are improved.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a method of editing a job parameter in a semiconductor exposure apparatus controlled by a job parameter consisting of a set of parameters, wherein it is possible to independently edit and save a first parameter set that is independent of the model of the semiconductor exposure apparatus, and a second parameter set that is dependent upon the model of the semiconductor exposure apparatus.
Editing of the first parameter is started without designating the model; the model may be designated when editing ends. Editing and saving of parameters may be performed without designating the model, with the model being designated when the saved parameter set is used.
In order to operate the semiconductor exposure apparatus, it is necessary to set each parameter of the second parameter set after the model is designated when editing of the first parameter set ends or when the first parameter set is used. In order to simplify the editing process, preferably the setting operation is such that a setting is made by selecting default values, which are provided beforehand by each manufacturer for every model, or any set from a group of second parameter sets provided beforehand for other jobs.
Accordingly, in an embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of second parameter sets are edited in advance for each model and the edited parameters are managed by being grouped according to model.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device manufacturing method in which the first parameter set and second parameter set edited independently as mentioned above are linked to form a job parameter, and a semiconductor device is manufactured by controlling an exposure apparatus in accordance with this job parameter.
The independently saved first parameter set and second parameter set can also be linked whenever they are used. Adopting such an expedient makes it unnecessary to save the first parameter set redundantly for every exposure apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.